


Lazy Luxury

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Slow dances and slow kisses
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Kudos: 5





	Lazy Luxury

The airy tune drifted lazily over them as they slowly swayed together in the middle of their living room.

Mark’s hand resting on Falcon’s shoulder as his hand rested lightly on Mark’s hip. “We should do this more often.” Falcon whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Mark’ head. Mark nodded against Falcon’s chest, breathing in the shirt that still smelled like tomato sauce he had spilled on himself earlier.

“It’s not every day we get a night to ourselves.” Mark murmured as the crescendo of the melody matched the fluttering of his heart.

Falcon hummed in agreement as he brought Mark closer, the decrease of the flutes alerting him to the ending of the song. An unfortunate sound as they slowed their pace, having danced to this song multiple times.

Falcon looked down and grinned as Mark lifted himself on his tiptoes to plant a small kiss on Falcon’s mouth.

Another song played automatically from the playlist that Falcon had made. It was a beautiful strong lead by a cello with accompaniment from a piano that echoed its every note.

Falcon watched Mark’s face as they danced again, the sunset that filtered through their open windows cast Mark’s face in an array of colors and shadows that made him more exquisite than any piece of art in a museum.

“You’re staring again, Gravsey.” Mark said with a chuckle as the cello faded as the soft flutes started its refrain.

“Well. Do you blame me? I married the handsomest man alive.” He replied as he squeezed their clasped hands, the pressure soft but firm, just like the melody that floated through their cliff side home.

“You are a sap.” Mark replied as the song began to fade as they stopped, their gazes never drifting.

Falcon brought up their joined hands and placed a small kiss on the back of Mark’s hand. Mark smiled as he pulled their hands towards him, returning the kiss to Falcon’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
